


《皆大欢喜》As You Like It （特里/贝尔/兰帕德）

by moleculesrar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!!! Omega Bale/Alpha Terry/Alpha Lampard/拉郎/生子/大三角/狗血/天雷/戳三思<br/>提示词请无比看到，再雷到那就Joke's on you了<br/>热刺时期二三事<br/>与真人无关</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

约翰·特里打包一报纸炸鱼薯条，开门进了出租屋。一间带跃层的小楼，卧室和客厅是同一间，比他的家要小上几倍，常年透着一股欢沁的霉味。透过窗子，可以望见不远处哈罗公学，让睡在床上懒懒散散的男孩看起来像个大学生。他醒着时总会眨着湛蓝的眼睛，透着天生的灵气，或者打游戏，或者给他讲讲球队的事儿。一个来自北伦敦死敌俱乐部的Omega足球运动员，在整个英超联赛都不太常见，如果不是他真的还不错，特里会质疑为什么并非所有运动员都是自己这样强悍的Alpha。但是那种时代终究很遥远了，伦敦的Omega解放运动还是挺彻底的。可爱的男孩就是在尽可能公平的环境下长大的，因此对人几乎没什么防范之心。  
特里像在自己家里似的，到冰箱翻冰镇啤酒。他把男孩吵醒了，这不怪他，男孩的觉太轻了，更何况还是在白天里。看到他硬朗的脸，男孩惊讶的愣了愣，坐在床上生硬的同他打起招呼。  
“嗨，约翰。”  
嘭，一瓶啤酒开瓶。  
“嗨，加雷斯。”  
“好久不见。”  
沉默无言，特里狂饮了几口啤酒，雷厉风行去拉窗帘。依照老规矩，贝尔把他的居家裤连着内裤拉到膝盖下。这期间，他们都尽可能的保持沉默，特里把贝尔按在床上扶着他的腰，粗鲁的操进去，几下后觉得不过瘾，就把他从身后抱去沙发，将他深深的操进沙发里，直到他的加雷斯男孩发出了无法抑制的叫声和讨饶，他们结束了这场沉默，开始感叹对彼此的眷恋。最后他没忘记像每一次他们做爱那样，在Alpha结儿涨起前拔出来，喘着粗气射了Omega满脸。

“他怎么样？”贝尔洗了脸回来，疲软的阴茎垂在大腿内侧。运动完他们都很饥饿，贝尔开心的去拿外带，哪怕已经凉了。他一条腿折着，在床边坐下，把自己手里的薯条分给特里。  
特里将枕头垫高，靠在床头。他用长满茧子的手爱抚着贝尔，如同他是他的主人。另一只手就枕在脑后，很像标记过他的Alpha那样自在。“弗兰克上周又去找了医生。”  
“哦……有用吗？”  
“还用说嘛。他是个Alpha，我连标记他都不可能。更别说生个小Alpha出来。”  
“谁说你一定会生Alpha。”贝尔捏着他的脸，连空气都暖了几度。特里又把他拽到了怀里，压在床上，薯条撒的到处都是。  
“你上次不是说要找个能标记你的Alpha吗？怎么样？找到了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你不是和那个叫范德法特的Alpha还不错嘛，或者克劳奇。”  
“没人愿意这样做……他们鼻子很灵，在我身上闻到了你的味道，就都以为我有男朋友。”  
贝尔笑起来，他一笑眼睛就眯成一条长缝，浓密的睫毛垂下来，护住眼帘，两只大大的招风耳向外撑着，耳廓边沿映着透明的粉红。特里啾的吮了其中一只，引得身下的他一阵颤栗。特里再也不想同他争执，像三星期前那样，然后忍耐一个多月不来见他。但对于这种事，他们都心照不宣，比如谈论到“恋爱道德”，他们会自动避开，避免上次那种事发生，三星期前是个意外。  
“你接受这个了？”  
“啊……是，嗯，我想通了。没关系，我不想被他们标记。”  
像给予一个奖励那样，特里吻了他。  
“快回家去吧，约翰。”贝尔盯着墙上的时钟。“五点了，弗兰克还在等你一起吃晚餐。”  
“你说的对。”特里慢吞吞的下床，把两条灌铅似的腿塞进牛仔裤，再翻下polo衫的领子，套上羽绒服。“热刺的队医有找你谈过吗？”  
“谈什么？”贝尔紧张的扫了眼桌子左上角第一个抽屉，它就在特里面前。  
“性成熟期。那事儿麻烦着呢，我看你最近床上的样子，应该快到了。”  
贝尔扔了个枕头过去，“闭嘴约翰。”  
特里嘭的把枕头接在怀里，“射门失败。”

特里走后，男孩再度陷入了失落。他呆呆的坐着，思考着昨天队医说的那些话。  
“你快进入性成熟期了，加雷斯，你会迫切的需求被标记。我准备了两支抑制剂，你先拿去以备不时之需。用完再来找我。”  
他走过去桌子旁，打开了左上角第一个抽屉。空荡荡的，只有两支抑制剂安静的躺在里面。  
“尽量还是不要用它们，它会打乱你的生物周期，当然也会影响你在球场上的状态发挥。如果有合适的Alpha标记你那是最好结果。”

贝尔在上午到球队参加训练，中午约莫德里奇吃了个饭。临走时，贝尔试探地提起了成熟期和抑制剂，这位在球队中颇受重用的Beta球员，跟他把使用抑制剂后的反应讲的很清楚，贝尔谦逊并认真的点头听着。  
“昨天比赛后？”  
“是，比赛后队医找我谈了谈。”  
“你明白成熟期的意义吧？”  
“我还没想过它会有特殊意义……”  
“你肯定经历过发情期，毫无疑问。成熟期和它差不多，就是比它更密集，强度更大。”  
贝尔只好认同的点头，“我在中学的时候还学过这个，但只要一管抑制剂就解脱了。”  
“如果你不是个职业球员，你跟我不一样，是个其他什么职业的人，当然这可以叫解脱。可一到三十岁你就会察觉问题，身体会超出你大脑的理解范围，你不指望我们的腿做出匪夷所思的可笑事儿来吧，伙计。”莫德里奇把他的左腿剁了剁，像在展示似的，“英国是个还算开明的环境，更何况热刺也公开表示过支持性别平等。你何必要做伤害自己的事儿呢？”  
“是呢，完全没必要。我只是刚好想到了。”贝尔含糊的打着圆场。  
“这是我们进化的劣根，别因为这个把自己搞垮了。”莫德里奇熟络地向他眨眼，“明天见咯，加雷斯。”  
“谢谢你。明天见，卢卡。”  
贝尔到地下停车场取了车，另一辆黑车印再他的后视镜里。他想着快点开出去，免得挡了那人的路。大概在路上开了会儿，他才发现那俩黑车似乎并没离开他的后视镜，但他不太确定是不是之前在地下车场看见的那一辆了。  
他最近总是晕晕眩眩的，可能真是队医和约翰对他说的那种情况。他意识到他们说的都是真的，自己面临的巨大问题，唔，虽然从小在学校里接受过这部分的知识教育，但他还是感到彷徨，他从没想过自己的性成熟要以这样的方式度过，在两年前他与拉姆塞一边打游戏，还一边聊过这个问题。他当然想被他爱的人标记，而现在，一切变化的太快了。他只想快回到家睡一会儿。  
可在进家门之前，贝尔发现汗水已经打透了他。这未免也太快了，他感叹着，像风吹过球场上的小草似的，一摇一晃的打开抽屉，握着一根抑制剂，一头栽在床上。除此之外，威尔士人好像别无选择似的，只有现在紧握的可以拯救他。他知道这只是最初，他将缓慢的面临更多、更彻底的这种感觉。但，目前最棘手的是把现在挺过去。  
车子他也不记得停妥了没，只觉得眼皮坠的好似有人在拉似的。很快他听到了敲门声，看了时钟才发现自己已经睡了十五分钟了，身体也舒服了点。他想着是不是约翰来看自己，决定帮他度过性成熟期。他快步跑去开门，却看到对方穿着如出一辙的牛仔裤，polo衫外套羽绒服，脸上还挂着墨镜。  
“弗……”贝尔惊讶的说不出话。  
“你好，我是弗兰克·兰帕德，我知道你是谁。”兰帕德取下了墨镜，挂在衣领上，向他伸出右手。

TBC


	2. 第二章

“弗兰克……你，你好。”贝尔赶紧握了握他。  
“不让我进去坐坐吗？我带了礼物。”兰帕德举起另一只手提的纸袋。  
“是，哦。上帝啊我忘记了，真抱歉。请进来坐。”贝尔不好意思的侧开身挠挠头，“这里很小……还有点乱。”他跑过去把堆在沙发上的T恤抓起，藏到身后，再把鞋子踢进沙发底。  
“没关系。”  
“喝点什么？”  
“水就好。”  
贝尔到橱柜翻出两个干净杯子，用自来水冲掉浮灰，再到饮水机前蹲着接水。他回来时，兰帕德已经在客厅里悠闲的转了会儿了。  
“冰水。”贝尔把杯子摆到他面前，他的手不灵巧的晃了一下，屏息凝神，生怕兰帕德看出他将要面对特殊时期。也不知道这个Alpha是真的没察觉出问题，还是故意装作不明白，虽然属于他的发情气味还没开始四溢，但现在对方还真是在个难缠的时间来了这。  
“谢谢。这房子挺不错的。”兰帕德含了一大口冰水咽下去。  
“啊……嗯。”贝尔低着头不好意思的笑笑，实际上他坐在兰帕德身边，心脏快从胸腔里撞出来。  
“视野很好。”  
“是，可以看见那边的学校。”  
“很多像你这样年纪的年轻人，可真幸福。”  
“而且离球场不算远。”  
“是约翰选的吧？”  
贝尔震惊的抬起头，发现兰帕德用似笑非笑的表情看着他。他摆弄着头发，不知道该如何回答这个问题。  
“你一定好奇我怎么找来的。”兰帕德把冰水放到桌上，“那辆黑车是我的。”  
“……我想起来了。”贝尔有点愠怒，“那是你。你怎么能跟踪我呢？”  
“原谅我，我很好奇那个让约翰朝思暮想的人是什么样子，但如果我问他，他一定不肯告诉我，我只好自己找。虽然约翰很小心，每次回到家去还是会沾着你的气味。”  
贝尔维持着礼貌的沉默。半晌，他涨红着脸，气喘着，像是无法忍受这一切，又像自己把事儿搞砸了一样，“对不起。”他说，顿时开始手足无措起来，像小时候打碎了妈妈的花瓶，“对不起，弗兰克，都是我的错。”  
他渴望这里有另一个空间，或者一架直升飞机，让他可以跳到上面逃离这种窘迫与自责；或者突发状况，大地裂开一条巨痕，让他跳进去，把他埋进去。但兰帕德的兴师问罪令贝尔不敢看他。  
“哦可怜的男孩。”  
贝尔感到一双热热的手掌搭上他的后颈，轻轻的揉着。  
“我来可不想看见你这样。”兰帕德散发着和善。  
“不，弗兰克。”贝尔捂着眼睛，“我一直都知道我在做什么。”  
“当然，”兰帕德笑起来，“没有Alpha不喜欢Omega，他也该去标记一个了。”  
“我不能原谅我自己，我一直都不能。”威尔士人急了，眼周混着猩红，像被击垮了尊严的流浪犬。  
“你太紧张了，男孩。好了，你愿意说说你怎么认识他的吗？”兰帕德仿佛突然扫到了什么，他站起身到床边，像神明发现了人类的秘密，终带着洞悉的目光拿起了那根针管。贝尔紧张的抓着衣角，突然他冲上去，想抓住兰帕德，把那该死的解药抢回来。  
“你可以继续说，男孩。”兰帕德把针管放到鼻边嗅了嗅。  
“两年前，一次聚会上。”贝尔紧张的看着他。  
“我在场吗？”兰帕德把针管里的液体推出来一小滴。  
“是的，你在。你喝醉了，和他大吵了一架。”贝尔更紧张了。  
“我认识这个东西。”兰帕德皱了眉。现在一切真相大白了。  
“弗兰克！”贝尔的身体紧绷着，他被冰冷包围了，额头重新渗出汗珠。  
“我很高兴有人这样爱着约翰。老实说，我松了口气。”兰帕德走到窗边，打开了窗子。  
“不是这样，弗兰克。我发誓不会再有这种事了。”  
下一秒，兰帕德将抑制剂顺窗扔了，吐着舌头像丢个垃圾，继而又严肃的拍了拍手，“就让我这样说吧，加雷斯。我希望他能标记你。”  
“……什么？”  
“他不肯标记你，你就由着他胡闹吗？”  
“……啊？”  
关了窗子，兰帕德攥拳捂着嘴，和蔼地噗噗笑出来，“难道你以为我会跳下去？傻孩子。”  
“呃，不，不是……并没有。”贝尔底气不足。  
“你那么喜欢他，他也很喜欢你。我见到你之后，也很喜欢你。抑制剂那种傻事情以后想都别想。”  
站在原地的威尔士人傻了，像被人打了重重一拳。他动了动嘴，想说点什么。然而他绝对没有料到，比发情期更糟糕的性成熟期伴着浓烈的信息素味沓来踵至。贝尔被虚软包围了，连他脚下踩着的地仿佛都是软的，像块海绵。他就这样，在兰帕德的惊讶中陷了下去。后者或许是太久不接触Omega的缘故，在闻到这个男孩汹涌的气味初期，完全没料到他的情况竟如此棘手。

TBC


	3. 第三章

特里回到家时，兰帕德正在装饰圣诞树。外面很冷，一进来就暖了，还飘着烤鸡的味道。特里开心的跑过去，从兰帕德身后热情的抱住他，像个大男孩似的，把寒气塞进兰帕德的衣领里。兰帕德还在给圣诞树挂红条长筒袜，再过一星期就到圣诞了。  
“你想要的香料卖没了，我今天预订的，后天再去取。”他亲吻了这个Alpha的脖子，把大衣丢在沙发上，转身看见桌子上准备一半的晚餐，葡式烤鸡，蔬菜沙拉，黄油玉米，还有苏打面包。  
“约翰！今天不能偷吃。”兰帕德大概注意到特里在干嘛了。干脆过去把烤鸡端起来亲自看护。特里拿着木勺，趁机挖了一大勺沙拉塞得两颊鼓鼓的。  
“做酱汁的辣椒要打成粉吗？”厨房传来一声含糊的询问。  
兰帕德扯着头，大声的回应，“是——”  
过了会儿又传来一句模糊而充满愧疚的声音，“我找不到打磨机。”  
“在右边的柜子里。”兰帕德回答。  
特里嚼着沙拉，看着端着大盘烤鸡的兰帕德傻傻站在那，就撞撞他的肩膀。“我们有客人来吗？”  
“不，不算客人。”兰帕德笑嘻嘻的眯着眼睛。  
“都不发短信告诉我一下。”特里含糊不清的说，一边走去拉厨房的拉门，“是谁？”  
门一开，特里便傻了眼。贝尔背对着他，系着条红围裙，打磨机飞快转动发出阵阵嗡嗡声，听见拉门声的他回过头，开怀的笑着向特里打招呼，“嗨，约翰。”沙拉喷出特里的嘴巴，“啊啊——”他大叫着，像见鬼了发疯似的跑出来，正撞着抱怀站在他身后一脸看好戏的兰帕德。  
“操。我操，我操！”他惊魂未定的翻着白眼。“这什么？这谁。这是谁？”  
“你不认识他吗？”兰帕德悠闲的说，不理会他。“酱汁好了吗加雷斯——？”  
“马上就好。”不一会儿，贝尔就端着小碟出来了。特里已经瘫在沙发上，在用纸巾机械的擦嘴。  
“约翰怎么了？”状况外的贝尔好奇的问，头上顶着三个问号。兰帕德把他拽走了，手掌紧紧抓着他的胳膊，把他扯到餐桌前，按下。  
“别理他。大概是看见偷吃鱼的猫把自己吓到了。好了约翰，赶快过来给我吃饭。”  
特里垂头丧气，目光发直，步履蹒跚仿佛老了十几岁。大概他磨蹭过来后，兰帕德已经陪贝尔坐下有一会儿了。  
“弗……弗兰克，他……他怎么……”铁血特里绝对不怕兰帕德，绝对不怕，他绝对不是气管炎，他只是嘴唇抖了，话也说不完整。他用手撑着头，躲避着加雷斯满是爱意和崇敬的目光。  
“我请他来吃饭。你别紧张，先喝点红酒。”兰帕德为他倒起开胃酒来。  
“哦……原来……那就好。”特里心虚的顶着兰帕德的目光，他发现自己心虚的顶不住，于是马上喝了一口。  
“约翰，你还没祝加雷斯用餐愉快。”兰帕德小声的提示。  
“是啊，是。祝你用餐愉快，加雷斯。”特里向他点点头，颤颤巍巍举起酒杯。还没等贝尔也举起他的，就自己独自一人喝了。  
“谢谢你，约翰。你也是。”贝尔乖巧的微笑，依旧眨着他蓝色的大眼睛，像个大学生似的。  
兰帕德起身开始切烤鸡，他虔诚的征询了贝尔对烤鸡最痴迷的部位。顺便又征询了特里：“你打算什么时候标记他？还是你需要开个餐后家庭会议研究一下。”  
“标记？噗——”特里又喷了，他骂：“我操。”  
“他的队医说他成熟期快到了。”兰帕德一边切着盘里的烤鸡，顺便舀了一勺沙拉吃。  
“那他妈！”特里刚骂了句，又反应过来当事人就在自己面前，于是凑到Alpha的耳边去小声告之，“他妈的我跟他说过不能标记他。”  
“为啥？”  
“你怎么办？”  
“你就说想或者不想。”  
“我……操……”  
“你不喜欢他？”  
“……”  
“你不标我标。”  
“操你妈兰帕德！你个王八蛋！你威胁谁呢！！”  
“反正我也是Alpha。”  
“……你狠。”特里假意咳了一声，“你说他成熟期来了。你见过成熟期了还像现在这么清醒的Omega？一点味道都没有？”  
“哦，我刚刚帮了点小忙，他就度过了第二次发情。”兰帕德俏皮的眨了右眼。  
“你对他干嘛了？！”  
“你看，你还是紧张他，你在意他。”  
“我没有。”  
“谁没有？”  
“老子他妈没有！”  
“哦，那我不告诉你了。”兰帕德大手一挥，“吃饭。”  
“……不行，弗兰克。快告诉我。”特里着急的扯他袖子。“你他妈说不说！”  
“夸我，说十遍我比你帅。”兰帕德无辜的歪着头。  
“我比你帅。”特里居高临下，眯着眼睛机械地说。  
“主语不对，约翰。主语不对。”  
“你可以了，弗兰克。要不是他在，我现在就日死你。妈的。”  
“你为什么不能当他面和我发生性关系？你还是在意他。”兰帕德嚼着热辣辣的鸡肉，“还不承认，你这老男人就是喜欢嫩出水的小男生。”  
“行，你比我帅。快告诉我你干啥了？”  
“约翰，你太变态了。糟蹋人家加雷斯。”  
“快，快说。”特里切了块自己的鸡肉塞他嘴里，堵住他喋喋不休的废话。  
“呃……实际上，两位，我都听到了。”贝尔脸颊通红，“约翰，弗兰克确实帮了个小忙，但那是万不得已，约翰，真的，是万不得已的。”  
“你他妈该不会……？！”特里脑内产生了一百种可能，但他隐约的预测到了会发生什么。他害怕又急躁的抓住兰帕德的手腕，想确定、却怕听到这家伙真的说出那个答案，“你他妈，真标他了？”  
“当然没有，你想什么呢！”兰帕德甩袖子，故作冷淡的盯着他的手，“给我松开，万一衣服抓坏了。”  
“不不，弗兰克没那么做，他是个好人。”贝尔激动的挥舞双手，“弗兰克是个真绅士，他没有趁火打劫。”  
特里松了口气。“到底他妈怎么回事？”  
“他的第二次发情很不好过。我帮他度过了它，但是……OK，你新买的道具挺好用的。”兰帕德耸耸肩，“我没标记他，不过隐约了解到你喜欢他哪儿了。”  
贝尔趴在桌子上羞的用双臂捂住脸，呜呜咽咽的。  
“我……操。”特里把叉子拍在桌上，胃里酸得快翻江倒海了。“加雷斯，我们去房间。”他习惯下命令了，这会儿语气也跟下命令似的。说完他得意的盯着兰帕德，“我标，你别想了！”  
兰帕德在一旁叼着叉子，维持着最初无辜的不谙世事，“好啊，那我可以旁观吗？”

TBC


End file.
